Hooded Survivors
by Evblazingfire RIP Mazie
Summary: This is the story of two people who traveled back in time to stop the death of the universe and trust them that's not an understatement. (Now up for adoption, see profile for more information.)
1. In Coming Travelers

Title: Hooded Survivors  
Characters: Sam Carter, Ronan Dex, Elizabeth Weir, Telya, Rodney McKay, John Shepherd  
Rating: M  
Summary: This is the story of two people who traveled back in time to stop the death of the universe.  
Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, but if I did this is what would happen.  
Author notes: Set in season 1.

* * *

"Incoming traveler." Said McKay, as Weir and Shepard came from Weir's office.

"Who is it?" Stated Weir.

"We are not getting an IDC." Said McKay.

"Why isn't the shield up?" Said Weir worried.

"I didn't know and I can't close it." Said McKay rushed.

Two figures came through the gate, both wearing a cape like cloak that covered their faces.

"Don't shoot. We come unarmed. We are from the future. And we come to deliver a warning." Said the one on the left as they both grabbed their hoods and put them down.

* * *

Hi, so who do you think came through the gate, and what could their warning be?

Evblazingfire out


	2. Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, but my inner child thinks I do and convinced me to write this story.

Any guesses for who came through the gate? No worries, I'm going to give you one and more clues about the other, but you have to guess if you review.

Sorry the chapters are so short, but it is easier for me to write shorter chapters.

* * *

Immediately everyone recognized the one that spoke as Samantha Carter with her hair in a tight high pony tail. But the one on the right was a stranger to every one in the gate room.

"How do we know if your really from the future?" Asked Shepard as he came down the stairs to the gate area with Weir and Rodney.

"Well, if we were sent to the right time than your team just came back from the planet designated as M7G-677. Correct?" Said Sam pointing at Shepard.

"We just came back, it was the planet with all the kids." Said McKay.

"Why did you two come back in time?" Asked Weir.

"To stop the destruction of the universe. And trust us that is not an understatement." Said the male person next to Sam.

"How about we discuss this in the briefing room." Said Weir.

* * *

Questions? Intrigued? Want more chapters? Please review.

Evblazingfire out.


	3. Ronan

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate (in this universe), but if I did it wouldn't have been cancelled.

Warning: Contents of this article are under pressure. Shake well before using. Batteries not included, but lots of MSG and preservatives are. Avoid prolonged exposure to this article. Void where prohibited. Use only as directed. This article may not be suitable for young children. Side affects of reading this article are not common, but include itching, redness, and occasional fainting. If conditions persist, consult your physician. No fur-bearing animals were harmed during the creation of this article. Do not read this article while operating a vehicle or heavy equipment. This article may contain peanuts, but we highly doubt it. Any resemblance between this article and others, good or bad, is purely coincidental This article is not meant for educational purposes. Reading this article does not constitute legal advice. Should you need legal advice, seek a legal adviser.

The warning was, if you didn't notice, supposed to be silly, and not entirely true.

And now on with the show or story or fanfiction or silly representation of my mind or whatever you want to call it.

...

Wait, I think I was supposed to ask you all something...

...

Oh, I got it, Do you have any guesses to who the the other person that came through the gate was?

Now, on with the show.

* * *

Weir, Shepard, McKay, Sam, and the other man walked into the briefing room.

"While we wait for the others, I don't believe we have met, at least not yet anyway. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir and you are?" Weir asked the unknown man.

"Oh, ya, I'm Ronan, Specalist Ronan Dex, you all meet me in about a year. At this point in time I'm a runner."

"Ya, we don't know what a runner is." Stated McKay

"When the Wraith culled my planet, Sateda, I was taken up to the hive and they started to feed on me, but something made them stop. They put a tracker in me and dropped me on another planet and started hunting me. That went on for a few years, but ended when Dr. Becket removed the tracker when I first met you guys." Ronan explained.

Telya, Ford, and Becket walked into the briefing room.

"We came as soon as we heard." Said Teyla.

"Hi, I'm Ford, we haven't met yet." Said Adien walking up to Ronan.

"Ya." Said Ronan slightly mad.

"Ook." Said Ford

"Um, this is Ronan and Sam. They say that they are from the future. How about we all take a seat? Ronan, you said you both came to stop the destruction of the universe, can one of you elaborate more on that?" Asked Weir as everyone took a seat.

"Well about one year ago, our time, one of our enemies created something we call the cloud. At that time it was about the size of a fist, but was growing. After about two days it destroyed the closest planet. Five days after that, the rest of that solar system and it wasn't stopping. It was growing exponentially and within a six months it destroyed Earth." Said Sam looking down at the table.

"Earth was destroyed?" Weir said questioning what she had heard.

"And within three more months there wasn't a planet in the Milkyway galaxy that wasn't destroyed. Within another three months the Pegasus Galaxy was destroyed." Said Sam not looking up.

"Um, excuse me, but what happened to the people of Earth, was there an evacuation?" Asked Dr. Becket

"There was an evacuation, but there wasn't enough time, six billion people were on Earth when it was destroyed." Sam replied, still not looking up.

"How far into the future was, is this?" Asked Teyla.

"Roughly, ten years give or take a few months. He doesn't fully become an issue for another two/three years, but you all 'create' him in about a year." Sam said looking up.

"What do you mean create him?" Asked Weir.

"Well, he was a wraith, but Shepard's team captured him to test if Dr. Becket's iratus bug retrovirus worked. When he woke up he had no memories of being a wraith. He was told his name was Michael Kenmore and that he was captured by the wraith and was rescued. He began to have trouble sleeping, so Dr. Becket gave him some pills to help. When the pills didn't work, he came to the infeimery, but you were asleep at your desk. On your desk were cd's of the days after his capture, since he was curious he took them back to his room and learned that he was a wraith. Since he then knew, it was decided that he would be brought to the alpha site. When he got there, he was able to escape with Teyla as a hostage. Shepard and Ronan were able to track him and get Teyla back and the wraith ended up taking Michael." Sam replied.

"Ok, so if that happens in a year, why did you two come so early, and forgive me, but why weren't people that are on the expedition now sent. What I mean is about half of us have met you and the other half has only heard of you and none of us have met you?" Talking to Sam then Ronan.

"Well, we came so early because not only are we here to stop Michael, but other people and beings who lead to our down fall and Michael being able to go as far as he did. And as for why me and Ronan were the ones to come through was that it was planned for us three to be the ones to leave," Sam said pointing to Shepherd and Teyla, "but our facility was attacked and you two got separated from the gate. We had to leave without you and ahead of schedule." Sam finished.

"Oh, that reminds me, Doc you're gonna what this." Ronan said reaching into his pocket and passing a vile of something to Doctor Becket.

"I'm sorry what is this?" Asked Becket while looking at the vile

"That is a disease for the Wraith." Replied Ronan

"It only kills Wraith and isn't harmful to their ships or humans." Said Sam.

* * *

Hi, so now you know who the two are.

Evblazingfire out.


	4. The Flash Back

Thank you Guest 64 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE! (Oh, wait, now one asked. Ok, my bad.)

Warning: Do not read this while sleeping. (It doesn't work, I've tried.)

So this chapter there is a flash back, but I won't tell you whose yet. Take a gander and guess.

Hope you all enjoy.

Sorry for the late update. next chapter should be up in about a week or less. (The more reviews I receive the sooner it will be up.)

Happy summer.

* * *

"Two contacts just appeared on sensors." Said Captain Dave Kevin.

"Weapons?" I asked knowing that it was one of Michaels ships.

"Online." Major Kevin Marks replied.

The ship shook as the two contacts opened fire.

"Fire at will." I told the Major, "Shields?" I asked the Captain.

"75 percent." He replied.

"Secondary weapons are offline." The Major said.

"Prepare the hyperdrive." I told the Captain.

The ship shook again

"Hyperdrive is down." The Captain replied.

"Sub-light engines, invasive manovers." I replied.

"Shields are at 43 percent." He said quickly.

"Target weapons." I told the Major.

The ship shook again and this time a fire one of the crew members was able to quickly put it out.

"Shields are at 15 percent." The Captain told me.

The ship shook again.

"One ship is destroyed." The Major said.

"Give the other ship all we got." I told the Major.

The ship shook more violently.

"Our main weapon is down." The Major replied.

"Send missles." I told him.

"Shields are at 2 percent one more hit will take them out." The Captain said.

"Their main weapon and sub light engines are out." The Major said.

"Our shields are gone." The Captain said.

The ship shook one last time.

"Damage?" I asked the Captain.

"A breach in the hanger bay, and lower levels." He replied.

"Seal off those areas." I told him.

"Already doing so." Was all he replied.

"The enemy has stopped firing...wait they are sending a missle of some kind. Time of impact in 15 seconds." The Major said.

"Area of impact?" I asked.

"It is going to hit two corridors up." The Captain said.

"7 seconds." The Major said.

"Brace for impact." I said over the intercom.

"5,4,3,2,1." The Major counted.

The 'one' barely audible over the impact.

"Damage." I asked the Captain.

"Minimal, but the camera shows that it is releasing some kind of gas." He replied.

"Seal of the area." I told him.

"What is the ship doing." I asked the Major.

"It entering hyperspace." He told me.

A mist-like smoke started to fill the room. People around me began to cough.I looked down at my hands and saw that they had turned to rock. I heard others screaming, but could not see them with how thick the mist was. The rock started to cover my throat and everything went black.


	5. The Gift

Hi, everyone!

Special thanks to Guest 64 for reviewing again and I will add more John.

Also special thanks to Hero15, PhoenixFire859, and renee .dill .10

Guest 64 guested correctly, the flashback was Sam's. (If you pay attention during the scenes with Sam commanding then you will notice that Captain Dave Kleinman is on her left as the ship navigator and Major Kevin Marks is on her right as pilot and weapons officer.)

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I had never written in that format before.

Sorry for not updating in like a month, I know I said that it would be out in a week, but I was finally able to get over my writer's block for my very first story that I published. So, if your interested chapter 2 and 3 are finally up for 'Stargate: Universe Season 3' (I know it is a very creative title. not.)

So anyway here is the next chapter.

Hope you all enjoy.

And now on with the show.

P.S. I will not be doing the disclaimer stuff anymore after this chapter because contrary to popular believe I'm not very creative with that kind of stuff and you guy probably know by now that if I did own Stargate it would not be canceled.

P.P.S. Have you guys heard about the Stargate Trilogy that's in the making right now? Because I will be keeping you all up to date with everything that happens with it in my profile.

Disclaimer: If you didn't want a sarcastic answer don't ask a foolish question. (By the way the answer is I don't own Stargate.)

* * *

"That's great!" Said Weir.

"Wait, why did you specifically say that it doesn't affect humans? Was there a drug that did?" Asked Becket curious.

"Yes, there was." Replied Ronan.

"One of the reasons we came so soon, was to stop the Atlantis expodition from helping with the creation of the drug. The people who have been making the drug are called the Hoffen people. Shepard's team's next mission is to go to that planet. Explained Sam.

"Ok, we'll take it off the mission list." Said Shepard.

"Is there anything else we should know right now?" Asked Weir.

"Yes, there exists a small percentage of humans with a dormant alien gene mixed into their DNA, similar to that of the Ancient gene, but this gene when it comes into contact with a chemical compound called porrus, it activates and gives the person unnatural abilities. The porrus plant supposedly went extinct years ago, but Michael was able to find some and figure out how to arisolize it." I replied.

"I don't understand." She replied.

"When someone who doesn't have the gene comes into contact with the porrus, then they turn into solid rock and... die." I told her, the shock clearly written on all of their faces. "So, when it was time for him to test it, two of his ships were sent to attack the Earth ship 'The George Hammond', which I was comander of at the time. We were able todestroy one of the ships, but the other was able to take out our sheilds and with them down they sent over a missle and go into hyperspace. When the missle hit it started to release a mist so we tryed to close off the area, but the most got out and within seconds it had filled the entire ship. Apperently I was the only one on board to have the gene, so I was the only one to surive. I woke up a week later in the SGC with a new...gift. Michael believed that anyone who had the gene awoken would recive a dangerous gift. a gift that would cause distruction and mayhem, but he was wrong. In the months that followed the Hamond's attack, Michael had released the mist on to many different worlds and we were able to see a pattern with the gifts. Instead of all gifts being inherently bad, it seemed as if they were affected instead by personality. If someone had a overall good personality than they would recive a similar gift to mine. A gift that would help others. While others recived dangerous gifts. But either way for every 10 people who recieve their gift, there are ten-thousand dead." I finished as I began to get lost in thought. I could feel Ronan put his hand on mine, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to look at him and saw what I felt.

Pain and sorrow.. for all those we had lost.

Looking away, I saw that Weir was pondering what to say...

Looking aroud the table I could see that they all were.

Ronan squeezed my hand. Obviously tying to comfort me, probably sharing my concerns.

"If you dn't mind me asking, love, what was the ability that you recived?" Carson asked causing me to look away from Ronan again. Luckily it seemed that with the question out there, the others looked like they had stopped pondering what they were going to say and looked up to stair at me and Ronan. Probably just as instreasted in the answer to the question as they were about the chemistry between me and Ronan.

"I'm able to heal other people with my hands." I replied simply.

* * *

Evblazingfire out


	6. Thoughts

Hi, everyone.

So first off before I go any further I want to address the Guest who made two very rude reviews. I don't care for the rude language on the topic of my spelling capability or on any topic realy, so I deleted your posts and I found it quite funny that you said it as a guest.

Now on a happier note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it is a little short.

And now on with the show.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by agonizingly slowly even though the rest of the day was just filled with the remainder of the breifing and the medical check.

While the breifing had finished shortly after I had told them about my gift, the medical check is taking hours. Of course Ronan had finished within a hour, but they had obviously had to run more tests on me.

For a short while it actually felt like I was back at the SGC in the weeks that followed the Hamond getting attacked. The endless tests, none of the doctors or nurses talking to me, it is all the same, yet it isn't. Yes. the tests were basically the same reason, but the doctors and nurses din't talk then because they didn't know what to say, now they don't want to bring up bad memories of how they died. Which I should actually thank them for, because most of them I knew quite well, and for some, I was there when they died or I knew who was with them when they pasted.

"You're drifting off again, are you sure, that your okay?" Ronan asked, a hint of concern laced in his voice.

"Ya, I'm just a little tired, that's all." I replied even though we both knew that that wasn't the case. I had been drifting off for the last few days, but he knew better than to question. So he decided to just sit next to me on the bed, snake his arm around my waist, and pulled me in close so that I could put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Evblazingfire out

P.S. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating, but for right now I'm stopping.

Not just with this story, but with all of my stories.

You may wonder why

And if you want to know just PM me.

But for now, I thought that I should at the very least thank you all because we have just hit the 1000 view mark.

So thank you and goodbye for now


End file.
